


Day 2: Adventure

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup était sur le point de se faire attaquer par une force terrible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Adventure

Il était aussi discret qu'un Aile de la mort, invisible aux yeux de sa proie, l'approchant lentement par derrière, prévoyant de lui sauter dessus pour la mettre à terre. Ce qu'il en ferait après ? Il déciderait le moment venu. Il était secondé par derrière par sa moitié à écailles noires, la bête s'assurant qu'on ne les prendrait pas à revers. Il pouvait lui faire confiance !

Sa proie était toujours de dos, ne soupçonnant pas qu'elle allait bientôt subir sa punition. Il sauta sur le canapé le plus silencieusement possible, puis prépara son saut et, vlan ! En l'espace d'un instant, il se retrouva sur le dos de sa proie, qui se releva de sa position accroupie et porta ses mains vers son assaillant.

_Oh non ! Je suis attaqué par un dragon sauvage !

La pauvre victime tomba lentement à terre, jusqu'à être presque nez contre le sol, le chasseur victorieux hurlant en duo avec la bête écailleuse.

Jack arriva à ce moment avec Frostfern et s'immobilisa en voyant la scène. Son mari était au sol, leur fils de 6 ans sur ses épaules à crier haut et fort qu'il avait vaincu alors que la petite dragonne derrière lui imitait comme elle pouvait ses cris. Il croisa le regard d'Hiccup au sol et releva un sourcil.

_Trésor, pourrais-tu libérer ton père ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

_Mais non ! J'ai gagné !

Jack s'approcha et mit ses mains sous les bras de l'auburn, le prenant contre lui.

_D'accord, tu as gagné, mais papa doit aller voir le dragon blessé maintenant.

_Je peux aider ?

Les yeux brillants et plein d'espoir lui firent décrocher un sourire. Il reposa la petite terreur à terre et lui donna une petite tape tendre sur le bas du dos.

_Vas-y en avance, mais ne te fais pas mal !

La petite dragonne derrière eux s'avança et baissa la tête juste devant le garçon, qui monta dans sa nuque comme son père faisait avec Krokmou. Les deux disparurent par la porte qu'avait passé l'argenté quelques instants plus tôt.

_Tu comptes rester coucher combien de temps ?

_J'envisageais de m'installer là, y'a une belle exposition au soleil...

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Le sarcasme d'Hiccup était si fort qu'il pourrait presque le palper. Il se mit donc à genoux devant lui et se pencha pour embrasser ses cheveux et sa joue visible. L'encouragement silencieux sembla redonner ses forces à l'auburn, qui se releva en un instant, posant ses mains sur le sol avant de soulever le bas de son corps pour être sur ses pieds en un rien de temps.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser te sauter dessus comme ça.

_Je savais qu'il était là, je me suis baissé exprès.

_Et si c'était Zephira qui avait sauté ?

La petite Furie Nocturne, même si elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, pesait déjà son poids. L'avoir sur le dos serait sans aucun doute très douloureux. Hiccup rigola.

_J'aurais fini cloué au lit, mais je suis certain que tu aurais su t'occuper de moi, non ?

Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de son époux, celui-ci lui décrochant un sourire fripon.

_Je fais un très bon infirmier dans ces cas-là, susurra-t-il.

_Je n'en doute pas.

Il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son amant.

_Papa !! Tu viens ?!

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'être assez proche avant que la voix de l'enfant n'atteigne leurs oreilles. Ils avaient encore parfois tendance à oublier qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Un sourire étira leurs lèvres avant qu'ils ne prennent la direction d'où provenait la voix, chacun ayant un bras autour de la taille de l'autre. C'était une bien belle aventure pour eux que d'être parents.


End file.
